Caught In The Middle
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Jacob has to make a choice between what he wants and what he needs. JacobxEdward. JacobxJasper.


**A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to Nanamun because her story "All And Enough" pretty much inspired this one.**

**I also planned on updating and finishing Second Time Around on Friday, but I was admitted to the hospital for 3 days and couldn't find the time.**

**I got a new BlackBerry last week and I've barely been able to put it down; I wrote this whole chapter on my phone actually. **

**I wanted to leave my lovely reviewers with something though so I decided to post this story.**

**I'm always interested in knowing what everyone thinks; I'm looking forward to your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Caught In The Middle

Jacob's POV

Chocolate or Vanilla? New York or Los Angeles? Pepsi or Coke? These are relatively easy choices that people make. My choice between Edward and Jasper is much more difficult. Edward is the first man that I fell in love with and Jasper is the first man to truly love me flaws and all. Maybe it doesn't sound so tough to some people, but it's the hardest choice that I think I will ever have to make. Part of me knows that I'll probably never love anyone the way I love Edward, but the other part knows that no one will care about me and cherish me the way Jazz does.

So who do I choose? Do I listen to my heart or my head? I think either decision makes me selfish; I either choose the one I crave like water or the one I need like air. How did I get myself into this impossible situation? Edward and I were "broken up" for a few days and I literally ran into Jasper while jogging. I knocked him on his ass and I helped him up. We started talking and before I knew it, he asked me out on a date. I was hesitant at first, but I agreed since I caught Edward cheating on me two days prior. We went to my favorite Mexican restaurant and then we saw a scary movie at the local theater. The date ended with a kiss and my heart was torn ever since then.

I gave them the choice of dumping me first, but they both decided to still see me. I always knew that I couldn't have my cake and eat it too, but that didn't prepare me for the moment of my final decision. I was invited to a party that they were both attending and I declined both invitations. Apparently they got into a huge fight and both had to go to the hospital. My radio is blasting and I'm flying down the highway on my way to the hospital now. I realized I had to make a choice when my best friend Rosalie called and told me the details.

I can't visit them at the same time, so I had to choose who to visit first. I had to think about who it hurt the most to lose; which one I couldn't live without. My heart sank at the thought of losing them both, but my heart _truly_ broke when I thought about possibly never seeing one of them again. I almost break my neck as I run a couple of red lights to quickly get to the hospital. The elevator ride seems to take forever and I practically knock people down on my way out. I know the room numbers thanks to Rosalie and I find myself standing outside of door 326.

I don't even knock; I just open the door without warning. I'm devastated at the sight in front of me. The bruises covering his face are so bad that I barely recognize him. I hold back my tears and I sit by the head of his bed. I'm not sure if he can hear me, but I talk to him anyway.

I let the tears fall freely. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You look terrible. I hate that you had to go through this. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I really love you, you know. I may do things that say otherwise sometimes, but know that's the truth. Please, wake up."

I grab his hand and I jump in surprise when he squeezes it. His beautiful emerald eyes open and he nods when I ask him if he's feeling any pain. I buzz the nurse and she gives him some pain meds through his IV. He looks extremely tired and drained so I tell him to get some rest.

"I'll be here when you wake up, go to sleep. I love you and I choose you," I whisper softly.

I gently maneuver my way out of his embrace as soon as I hear him snoring. I wipe my tears as I softly close the door. I have to make a stop before I can be with my chosen lover. My other love deserves to know that I didn't choose him; he deserves to hear it straight from me. I make my way down to room number 354. His sister Alice is in his room and she smiles sadly when she sees me. She explains to me that her brother truly loves me and that he wants me to know that. He didn't think he told me enough times.

Alice gives me some privacy and I heave a very heavy sigh. He's in pretty bad shape and I almost can't stand to look at him. I feel like a total ass because his body is already damaged and I'm about to break his heart.

I kiss his sweaty forehead and I sit beside him. "I'm really sorry. I'm not even sure what exactly I'm apologizing for. I guess I'm sorry that you're not _him_. Despite what we have, he is the one I'm choosing. It may be the right decision or it may not, but either way I'm sorry that the decision leaves you as the odd man out.

You didn't have to tell Ali that you love me, I _know_ you do. Things weren't easy between us, but you always cared. Even when you said you didn't care and didn't want to, you always did. I hope you don't regret knowing me, because I don't regret any moment spent with you; not even the bad ones. You hurt me and I hurt you, but still we love each other so very much. Leaving you may be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I have to do it. I hope you understand..."

I trail off because I can't talk anymore, there's really nothing left to say. If I don't leave now, I may end up changing my mind. My heart feels like it's going to burst from all of the love and sadness in it. It should be illegal to love this much. I kind of wish the crime of loving two people this much was punishable to death, that way I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of having to break the heart of someone that I love deeply.

* * *

**A/N: So… who do you think that Jacob chose to be with? Edward or Jasper?**

**If you don't have a guess yet (because you don't know the characters well enough) that's fine.**

**Don't let the fact that who Jacob picks has green eyes fool you or the fact that Alice is somebody's sister.**

**I'm not sure how long this will be or specifically when I'll be updating this story.**

**It will be sometime after I complete Second Time Around though. **

**The only thing I do know is that the next couple of chapters will be flashbacks showing Jacob's relationship with Edward and Jasper. **

**The last chapter of this story will be pretty similar to this, but with less mystery and it'll be more obvious who Jacob chooses. **


End file.
